Delivery Man
by Siobhan Masen
Summary: Edward loves to deliver to 314 Main Street, Bella is the sexy recipient of several packages a week. Edward wants to be more than her delivery man, will she finally make the move to invite him in?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a one shot that was for our Fabulous Nin for her Birthday! I did however, get carried away so I will put the smaller version that I sent for Nina and chapter 2 will be the full version! I hope you all enjoy Deliverward.**

The three prompts that I used for the story:Delivery Man, Sex, and Lingerie!

* * *

**Delivery Man**

**Edward POV**

I jump in the truck, start it up and buckle my seatbelt. I stop at the gate and wait to be let out of the loading dock. I scan down the list of deliveries and a small smile comes to my face. Yes, another delivery for 314 Main Street, I love 314 Main Street. She is the sexiest woman in town and she gets a delivery at least once per week.

I rush through my other deliveries and get to the end of my route quickly. I always leave 314 Main Street for last. I pull into the driveway and grab the last package in my truck. I pick up the clipboard and start off for her front door. I take a moment to compose myself and then ring the doorbell.

"Hey" She smiles her shy smile as she is biting her lip between her teeth.

"Delivery for Ms. Isabella Swan, is that you?" I ask hesitantly, I know it is her but I ask just to hear her speak.

"Yeah that's me. Thanks uhmm, Edward." She says as she looks at my name tag.

"Edward would you be able to help me open this box, the last time I tried I broke a fingernail off and it became infected. I still have to be careful using that finger, it still hurts." She pouted her pretty little mouth and held up her injured finger for me to see.

I stood with my mouth hung open, Score one for Team Edward!

"Sure Ms. Swan, I would be glad to." I resonded hesitantly.

She pulled a small package from the box and turned to me to speak.

"I need to know if this looks okay. If I go and try this on will you let me know if this looks okay?" She batted her eyelashes at me and a small smirk came across her face.

I nodded my agreement, too stunned for words.

"Well what do you think?" She purred as she whispered to me. I felt her hair brush my bare thigh as I now sat in her kitchen chair. How many times I imagined her straddling me and throwing her head back in ecstasy and feeling her beautiful hair brush my bare thighs. I shook my head and pulled her in between my open legs and up close to me.

I opened my mouth to comment on the outfit and no words came out at all. I looked her over from head to toe and could only start at the top again. She was too beautiful for words. Her long mahogany hair falling in waves around her face, accenting her pale skin to perfection, that held her large dark eyes and full luscious lips, I could spend hours alone on her full lips, kissing, sucking and getting to know them in detail. She had the most graceful neck line that led down the perfect collar bones, not many people know my thing for collar bones. And I must say hers were the best I had seen so far. I had to stop myself from leaning in to lick them. Her breasts were perfect size for my hands and I could see her pink, hard nipples through the sheer fabric of the tank top she was wearing. Her waist dipped in only to swell along her hips. She had legs for days capped off by a small black pair of heels that laced and tied up her calves. I was stunned into silence. She stood looking deep into my eyes as I tried to search my brain for words that would accurately describe how she looked.

"Edward what do you think of the boy shorts?" She asked.

"Mmhmm." I leaned towards her upturned ass and kissed each cheek as it jutted out of the bottom of her underwear. I swear she should never wear any other kind. Her ass was made for these. I began to place open mouthed kisses and suck on the soft tender skin as she pulled them down her silky thighs.

She was still bent over and had her now bare ass and pussy stuck in my face. I opened my mouth and flattened my tongue against her slick pussy and licked her all the way up to her ass. I grabbed her and turned her around. I placed her foot beside me on the chair and I dropped down on my knees and began to lick her again.

"Shit Edward, don't stop, fuck." She panted.

I loved hearing her pretty mouth say those dirty words, so I slid my first two fingers into her and began to pump her pussy in time with licking around her clit.

"Oh fuck, don't stop. I am going to come so hard, fuck."

"Yes baby come for me." I managed to say between licks as I spread her open for me. I added another finger inside her and felt her pussy clenched around my fingers. I moved up and sucked her clit into my mouth and bit down slightly on it.

"Fuuuck, Edward I'm coming." She held on to my shoulders as her body shuddered. I held onto her until she stopped shaking and stood up to kiss her.

I was worried that she would be hesitant to kiss me with her juices still on my face and tongue, but she dove right in and kiss me with such passion and desire.

She smiled and then pushed me back away from her.

"Why the hell are you still ordering lingerie in your maiden name Ms. Swan? You have been Mrs. Cullen for two years now, start using my credit card for your stuff. Oh and by the way Happy Anniversary. I will be home soon, I just need to drop off the truck back at the yard and then we can go out and celebrate. Ok?" I smirked at her. She hated it when I dropped out of character before I left the house.

She stood wordlessly staring at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wanted to post this just because I loved this version so much, but due to the word restrictions I had to cut it down to send for Nina's Birthday. So here you go girls this is the long version.**

Prompts used: Delivery Man, Lingerie, and Sex! The list of available prompts was crazy good, some of them were so funny. Head over and read all of the submissions for Nina, they are all fantastic!

* * *

Delivery Man

**Edward's POV**

I jump in the truck, start it up and buckle my seatbelt. I can't really say I love my job but I don't hate it either. It provides enough money and the hours are great so that I get to do what I really love, music. So who's to complain?

I stop at the gate and wait to be let out of the loading dock. I scan down the list of deliveries and a small smile comes to my face. Yes, another delivery for 314 Main Street, I love 314 Main Street. She is the sexiest woman in town and she gets a delivery at least once per week. I try to stay professional and not peek at what she is getting, but sometimes you can't help but know what it is. Like when the big boxes come that have the unmistakable pink label, Victoria Secret. I love Victoria Secret and I love when 314 Main Street gets Victoria Secret even more. I can close my eyes and picture what she would look like when she answered the door in her newest purchase from Vicky.

I needed to get a hold of myself or I was going to be hard for the rest of the day. And who wants that in these tight short brown shorts?

I rush through my other deliveries and get to the end of my route quickly. I always leave 314 Main Street for last. I turn left onto Main and travel back down to house #314. I pull into the driveway and grab the last package in my truck. I pick up the clipboard and start off for her front door. I take a moment to compose myself and then ring the doorbell. I can hear her walking to the door her heels clicking on the hardwood floors. Her legs look amazing when she is in heels, maybe she will have on those tight jeans that make her ass plump out. I shake my head as I hear her unlock the door.

"Hey" She smiles her shy smile as she is biting her lip between her teeth.

"Delivery for Ms. Isabella Swan, is that you?" I ask hesitantly, I know it is her but I ask just to hear her speak.

"Yeah that's me. Thanks uhmm, Edward." She says as she looks at my name tag.

"This one is kind of heavy would you like for me to put it down for you somewhere?" Hoping she will say yes so I can come in and see where she lives.

"Sure if you will bring it into the kitchen that would be great. I have some scissors in there so I can open it." She turns and walks away from the door. I stand and watch her sweet ass move in the hoped for jeans. She turns to watch me over her shoulder and stops when she sees that I am not following her.

"Come on, I don't bite. I promise." She chuckles lightly and it floats right into my brain and implants itself there.

I step over the threshold and follow her into the kitchen. She is patting the counter where she wants me to place the box. I set it down and start to back up. She lays a hand on my arm and looks up at me through her lashes at me. I feel my knees start to turn into something close to soft jello, and I lean against the counter with my hip.

"Edward would you be able to help me open this box, the last time I tried I broke a fingernail off and it became infected. I still have to be careful using that finger, it still hurts." She pouted her pretty little mouth and held up her injured finger for me to see.

I stood with my mouth hung open; I was going to get to see her lingerie that she ordered. Never would I have to rely on the generic fantasies of her anymore, now I had a place to imagine fucking her and lingerie that she would be wearing when said fucking would take place. Score one for Team Edward!

"How foolish of me, I am so sorry; you must have plenty of deliveries to make. I will let you get on with your job. Let me show you out?" She started towards the front door again.

I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Sure Ms. Swan, I would be glad to, what would you like me to use to open this with?" I asked hesitantly.

She opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of long scissors and handed them to me. Her soft hand brushed my palm and I felt my cock harden. Sweet Jesus, this was going to be harder than I thought. I could hear 'Bad, Bad Girlfriend' playing in my head and whishing Ms. Swan would start dancing.

I sliced through the tape holding the sides and pulled open the lid. She pushed me aside and pulled out the small black item. She then held the item up and it looked like it would fit a toddler. I was no expert on lingerie, but this looked wrong.

"Uhm, Edward would you be willing to help me out?" She bit the end of her finger and looked up at me with wide innocent eyes. How could I say no?

"Sure what did for me to do?" My mouth was suddenly dry, so much for the macho act.

"I need to know if this is okay for my boyfriend's birthday, but I need someone else's opinion. If I go and try this on will you let me know if this looks okay?" She batted her eyelashes at me and a small smirk came across her face. She was throwing down the gauntlets and challenging me. I was man enough to handle this and accept the challenge.

"Sure Ms. Swan, let's have a look at it." I pulled out a chair, sat down, crossed my arms and waited for her to go and change. It was hard as hell to look bored while watching her ass march out of the kitchen. I fidgeted for a few minutes when I heard her tell tale heels click across the hardwood floors of the living room and the distinct change in tone when they hit the tile of the kitchen. My back flexes in anticipation of seeing her in next to nothing, but I forced myself to wait in my position with my back to her.

I flinched when she drug her finger tips across my shoulder blades and when she leaned down to whisper in my ear I was too far gone to stop any action my brain began.

"Well what do you think?" She purred. As she leaned down to whisper to me I felt her hair brush my bare thigh and sighed. How many times I imagined her straddling me and throwing her head back in ecstasy and feeling her beautiful hair brush my bare thighs. I shook my head and pulled her in between my open legs and up close to me.

I opened my mouth to comment on the outfit and no words came out at all. I looked her over from head to toe and could only start at the top again. She was too beautiful for words. Her long mahogany hair falling in waves around her face, accenting her pale skin to perfection, that held her large dark eyes and full luscious lips, I could spend hours alone on her full lips, kissing, sucking and getting to know them in detail. She had the most graceful neck line that led down the perfect collar bones, not many people know my thing for collar bones. And I must say hers were the best I had seen so far. I had to stop myself from leaning in to lick them. Her breasts were perfect size for my hands and I could see her pink, hard nipples through the sheer fabric of the tank top she was wearing. Her waist dipped in only to swell along her hips. She had legs for days capped off by a small black pair of heels that laced and tied up her calves. I was stunned into silence. She stood looking deep into my eyes as I tried to search my brain for words that would accurately describe how she looked.

"Is it too much?" She asked as she placed a hand on her hip and smoothed the black lace boy shorts across her stomach as she looked back at me.

"No Ms. Swan, not too much at all, I think it is perfect. You look perfect; I'm stunned into silence actually, sorry." I attempted to explain my hesitancy and make her understand it was not out of dislike at all.

"Good, I was so afraid that I would not look good in this. I haven't worn something like this for him and I didn't want to look silly the first time, you know?" She stepped closer to me and I could smell her skin. It smelled so good, I could smell a light floral scent but mostly I could smell her. I leaned in to her and took a deep breath.

She placed her hand on my shoulders and ran the other into my hair at the back of my neck. I reached up and placed a hand on her hip. I could feel her warm skin touching me from the small sliver between her tank top and boy shorts. I looked up at her and froze, trying to decide what to do next. I didn't want to push her further than she wanted to go, but I wanted her to know that I would follow her anywhere she led.

"Edward, how long have you been delivering packages to me?"

"For several months, since you moved in here." My voice sounded husky and deep.

"I have ordered more stuff off of the internet since moving in here, than I have ever ordered anywhere else combined. Did you know that?" She whispered as I nodded my answer to her.

"I like when you deliver stuff to me, I watch you walk back down the sidewalk and climb in your truck. I have been trying to get up the nerve to ask you your name and if you would like to come in. I was too shy to approach you, so I kept ordering stuff hoping you would speak to me." She admitted with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I was trying to be professional and not be too forward with you Ms. Swan. You are so beautiful for words and I didn't want to push, so I waited for you to give me a signal." I admitted with honesty to her.

"Is this a clear enough signal for you?" She smirked at me.

"I think so, but what would your boyfriend think about this situation?" I was curious to find out what she felt for him and would I stand a chance to fight for her.

"Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Does it bother you that he is in the picture?" She asked honestly.

"I just want to know if I stand a chance of anything further than today or is this it." I would take whatever she offered; I just wanted to know which one I had.

"Well let's see how today goes and the rest we can figure out, how does that sound?" I would take that because if nothing else I had her for today.

"You started all of this, so this is your show." I suggested.

She leaned down and kissed me on the lips, and her lips were as soft as I imagined. She pulled me closer to her and opened her mouth to me. I grabbed her by both hips and pulled myself up to stand in front of her, never breaking the kiss she started. I loved the feel of her tongue on mine doing their sensual dance with each other.

All of the sudden she pushed me back down into the chair and stepped back from me. I braced myself for her anger or shock which ever she was leaning towards.

She gave me a wicked smile turned her back on me and slowly bent over.

"Edward what do you think of the boy shorts?" She asked from her new position.

"Mmhmm." I leaned towards her upturned ass and kissed each cheek as it jutted out of the bottom of her underwear. I swear she should never wear any other kind. Her ass was made for these. I began to place open mouthed kisses and suck on the soft tender skin.

She stepped forward again and stuck her thumbs into the top of her boy shorts on each hip and pulled them down.

"Damn, you smell amazing." That was all I could think to say to her.

She was still bent over and had her now bare ass and pussy stuck in my face. So I did what any man would of done, I pulled her by her waist closer to me. I opened my mouth and flattened my tongue against her slick pussy and licked her all the way up to her ass. She shifted and almost fell so I grabbed her and turned her around. I placed her foot beside me on the chair and put her hands on my shoulders. I dropped down on my knees and began to lick her again. She grabbed my hair and held on grinding into me.

"Shit Edward, don't stop, fuck." She panted.

I loved hearing her pretty mouth say those dirty words, so I slid my first two fingers into her and began to pump her pussy in time with licking around her clit.

"Oh fuck, don't stop. I am going to come so hard, fuck."

"Yes baby come for me." I managed to say between licks as I spread her open for me. I added another finger inside her and felt her start to sway slightly as her pussy clenched around my fingers. I moved up and sucked her clit into my mouth and bit down slightly on it.

"Fuuuck, Edward I'm coming." She held on to my shoulders as her body shuddered. I held onto her until she stopped shaking and stood up to kiss her.

I was worried that she would be hesitant to kiss me with her juices still on my face and tongue, but she dove right in and kisses me with such passion and desire. Her hand snaked between us and unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it off of my arms. I felt her arms slide down to my wrists and pull them up to her. She placed my hands on her neck and reached out to touch my chest. She explored my chest until she came to the waistband of my brown shorts. She quickly unbuttoned them and pushed them down. She stepped back and broke our kiss so she could watch as she pulled my boxer briefs down; I swear she licked her lips when my cock sprang out. I pushed my shoes off and stepped out of my shorts and underwear. I stepped on the toe of each sock and pulled them off as well. I stood completely naked in Ms. Swan's kitchen and pulled her close again. She pulled her sheer tank top off over her head as she stepped back close to me.

"Ms. Swan, I don't have protection with me. I wasn't expecting anything like this to happen." I stuttered out. I prayed that a small thing like this would not stop what I was certain was going to be one of the best times of my life.

"Bella" She responded.

"What?"

"My name is Bella that will be easier to call out than Ms. Swan." She giggled at me.

"Bella, what do we do about protection?" I asked again, not that I would mind having children with this beautiful woman, but not on the first time.

"I am on the pill Edward." Thank god.

"In that case, do you want to go somewhere more comfortable?" I suggested.

She grabbed my hand and started walking, and I followed. She led me upstairs and climbed into this massive bed. I stopped her on her hands and knees and climbed up behind her.

"Bella I am going to fuck you so hard, you kept me waiting for months now, and you will need to pay for that." I growled at her.

She whimpered at my words and dropped her body down onto her forearms.

I positioned myself right behind her and took my cock in my hand; I slid it up and down her still wet pussy and spread her juice around on her. Making sure to hit her clit as often as I could, she moaned and inched her ass towards me. I held her hips still and slid the head of my cock right at the opening. She became still and quiet. I slowly slid into her trying to take it slow. She felt so tight and warm; it was sheer torture to go slow. I closed my eyes and tried to still my mind, I wanted to block out the images and feelings so I could take things slow.

Bella arched her back and threw her head back.

"Fuck Edward how big is that thing?" She moaned to me.

"Like 'em big do we?" I challenged.

"Fuck yes, and yours especially." Ok she won, hands down.

I could feel her legs quivering and knew she was close again. Chauvinist bastard that I was wanted her to come until she couldn't stand, hoping that would give me a leg up over her boyfriend.

I leaned back slightly and pulled her back to me pulling her ass out further than her legs and changing the angle that I entered her.

"Harder" She panted at me.

So I pulled all the way out and pushed in harder, over and over.

"Fuck yes, Edward right there, right there. Unghhhhh" She tightened all over and pulled herself upright so she was pressed against me. I kissed her neck and licked her collar bone. It tasted like heaven.

She pulled away and flipped over onto her back. She pulled her legs up so they were touching her chest and pulled open her pussy for me.

I leaned down and pulled her clit into my mouth, how could I resist, she had it opened up for me. She arched up off of the bed and called out for me to suck harder. So like a good boy I sucked harder, and when I felt her legs start closing around my head I pulled back and slid into her all the way. I pulled her legs up on my shoulders and pumped into her as hard as I could.

I felt the slow burn turning into a full raging bonfire and it was consuming me. I pulled Bella to me by her hips and pumped into her until I felt my body take over. My mind exploded with pleasure as I felt myself spill into her. She was tense and trembling beneath me, signaling another orgasm for her as well.

We both collapsed onto the bed and lay side by side, Bella on her stomach and me on my side facing her. I smoothed her hair and placed light kisses on her back and shoulder. She turned her head to face me and smiled a pure, sweet smile for me. I don't know how long we stayed in bed watching each other, until her phone rang. We both sat up in bed, she reached for the phone and I started downstairs to get dressed.

I dressed quietly in the kitchen and Bella came down in a robe. She walked over and gave me a kiss on the lips. I pulled her in and kissed her deeply; wanting her to know that she was perfect. I wanted her to know that today was a fantasy I kept for many months and she fulfilled it perfectly. I needed her to know she was more than a onetime fuck for me.

"Bella, I don't know what to say." I hesitated, not sure how to say the things I wanted her to know.

"Edward, it's ok. I am a big girl, I can take it. Thanks for today, I really liked it." She finished.

"No Bella that is just it, I don't want this to be a onetime thing. Do you?" Worried what her answer will be.

"No, I don't." She answered just as honestly.

"What about your boyfriend? How do we fix that?" I needed to know the role I would play for her.

"Like I said what he doesn't know won't hurt him." She shrugged.

She turned her back and opened the fridge, she pulled out two bottles of water and handed me one. She opened hers and took a long drink. I just turned mine in my hands.

"Ok" I shrugged and walked out.

I got in my truck and drove back to the yard to park it for the night. I went home, showered, and changed into something for the gig we had tonight. I grabbed my guitar and left for the club. Jasper hated it when I was late for set up so I rushed to make it on time.

We all began setting up and tuning our instruments. Emmett came over and handed me a set list.

"Dude you look down, you ok?" He asked loudly and I noticed several of the local groupies looking in our direction.

"Fine man, just fine, just thinking about this new song that I'm trying to write, I can't get the chorus right, and it is bugging the shit out of me. Maybe we should get together to work on it together, you know Jasper is a magician with chords." Emmett smiled and clapped me on the back.

"What was that about a magician?" Jasper said as he walked over strumming his guitar.

"I got a song that is kicking my ass, I told Emmett we should get together to work on it." He smiled and walked off.

As we were warming up I noticed Alice, Rosalie and Esme walk in and take their seats. I was still looking around the club, not seeing who I wanted to see. I wasn't sure if she would know to find me here or not but I was hoping like hell she would. A few minutes later I saw Carlisle take his seat beside Esme and kiss her hello. The emotion hit me in the chest watching them together. I wanted that for the rest of my life, knowing I had someone I could put complete trust in and get that in return.

Just then Jasper stepped up to the mic and started his banter with the audience to get them pepped up for our show.

"Ladies how are you tonight?" He asked in his slow southern drawl, that he exaggerates for the shows. The ladies eat it up like it is the last meal they will take part in. And he loves it.

"Our first song tonight will be Brown Eyed Girl, so if you know it help us out." The last part was drowned out by a sea of screams.

Jasper kicked in with his bass line, Emmett and I joined in. We all enjoyed this song; it was one of Esme's favorites. Carlisle sang it to her for as long as I could remember. We all traded verses and the audience kicked in on the 'Sha La La La Ti Da' parts. I could close my eyes and see Bella's brown eyes looking back at me. I wished she was here now.

I noticed several people come and go throughout the evening but didn't see the one face I was looking for. I felt my spirits fall during the show and didn't know how to pick them back up again. I leaned over to Jasper and whispered a change in the set to him. He nodded and walked back to Emmett to explain to him as I stepped up to the mic.

"I have a small change in the set, the boys have agreed to roll with it, so here is 'Again', it has special meaning today."

It wouldn't sound quite like Lenny Kravitz since we were acoustic tonight but still a damn good version if I do say so. I pulled me apart to sing it but it was a small band aid for my soul at the same time.

We finished the set as per the list and the crowd loved it. We went back and played two encores for them before they stopped chanting for us.

We marched off stage and headed back to the small dressing room to gather our stuff. We all were always pumped full of adrenalin after a show but tonight I couldn't feel any. I sat down in the chair in the corner and watched Emmett and Jasper greeted our family. They exchanged excited words about our show and Esme kissed them for doing her song first. She walked over to me and did the same. I smiled up at her and knew that it wasn't connecting with my eyes or any other part of my body for that matter. I felt fake and hollow.

"Edward I thought you were having someone else meet us here tonight, did she show?" Alice asked and everyone else in the room stopped and looked at me.

"It wasn't a definite plan Alice; she said she might it depended on her work shift. She wasn't sure if she would get off in time. So I guess she didn't get off." I shrugged hopefully giving everyone the impression that I wasn't bothered by it, but Esme patted and rubbed my back. Giving me the signal that her Mother's instinct says it was a big deal and she was sorry it didn't work out. I smiled at her this time with a little more genuine emotion behind it.

We all headed off our separate ways after a while and I went home by myself. I unlocked the front door, stepped in took off my shoes and closed the door behind me. I left the lights off I didn't need to have them to know my way around. I stepped into the kitchen and felt the cold tile on my feet. I opened the refrigerator and took out some leftovers and a bottle of water. I had several beers at the club so I figured that I would feel better tomorrow if I stuck with water now. I heated up dinner and ate in the kitchen. I cleaned up my mess and climbed the stairs to head to bed. I pulled my shirt off as I stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I wanted it hot tonight hoping it would scald her out of my mind. All the while knowing that there was no way she would be gone from my mind that quickly.

I washed my hair and body and thought about her the whole time. My hard cock thought about her most. I lathered my hands and gripped the shaft and slid my hands up to the head, closing my eyes and remembering how her warm small hands felt on me earlier today. I moaned and quickened my pace and soon I was calling her name and spilling myself on the wall. Even that left me feeling empty without her here. I rinsed and climbed into bed. I settled into sleep quickly and soon she was with me again. Not as good as the real thing but still there in my dreams.

I awoke the next morning feeling better, still not complete until I saw her face again but better. I went downstairs and made a quick breakfast for myself. I ate in silence and cleaned up the dishes. I heard the front door open and I left the kitchen in a hurry.

"Hey baby how was your night?" She asked as she put her key back in her purse.

"Very interesting, how was yours?" I leaned in and kissed her, pouring all of my loneliness into her, thankful it was over and she was back.

"I had a busy night, several accidents and a few involved kids so it was not a good night. But I am better now. How was the gig?" She slid her shoes off and joined me on the couch.

"It was good, I missed you." I kissed her temple.

"Well I didn't miss you. I snuck in as you were finishing Brown Eyed Girl, Esme must have loved that. I know she loves that song. I was only able to stay for about half of it but it was great what I saw." She winked at me. My heart soared at the thought of her being there.

"You sneaky girl you, I was depressed all night thinking you missed it. I even sang 'Again for you'. I know you love that song. And it killed me that you weren't there for it. "

"I know I was about to leave when I heard you say 'Again' so I stayed and listened to you sing for me. It was beautiful Edward, I loved it. I'm sorry that I couldn't stay for all of it, and I am sorry you didn't see me. It was kind of crowded." She ducked her head and laid it on my shoulder.

"I just wanted you to be there for our anniversary. I hate it when you have to work on our anniversary, next year you are taking off the day of, the day before and the day after. No excuses next year." I squeezed her to me.

"Well you would think with the whole delivery boy set up yesterday afternoon you would have been on cloud nine about our anniversary, but no you needed to be all emo on me. Why the hell do you over think everything Edward." She giggled and tickled me on my ribs. She knew that had been Alice's argument with me for years now and she loved when she got to use it.

"Well yesterday was afternoon was great and I did love it. It was such a turn on to call you Ms. Swan again. And by the way stop ordering shit in your maiden name. You are Bella Cullen and you better start using it or I will stop delivering it to you." I stood up from the couch and started to walk away from her.

She rushed to me and pulled me back into her arms.

"Baby I did it the first time by accident and you acted so turned on I thought you liked the whole delivery guy thing asking for Ms. Swan. I did it for you, I didn't know you were offended by it, I swear." She pouted at me.

"Bella, we have been married for two years now. I don't want to call you Ms. Swan. I only want to hear Cullen attached to your name, I want everyone to know you are mine." I growled at her.

"Caveman much here Edward?" She laughed at me.

"I will show you caveman." I chased her up the stairs and threw her over my shoulder. I marched into our bedroom and slammed the door behind us. I will show her what happens when she works on our anniversary. She won't do that ever again.

* * *

Let me know which one you liked better, come on I can take it, I'm a big girl!


End file.
